


Ambition - Draco Malfoy x Tvd

by salvatqre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvatqre/pseuds/salvatqre
Summary: " I can't describe what i feel, but I do feel something"Amelia Salvatore, daughter of Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore goes to Hogwarts. She starts having these weird feelings towards Draco, and that's when her life changes completely.





	1. A/n & Cast

Amelia Salvatore played by Danielle Campbell

Mara Salvatore played by phoebe tonkin

Elena Gilbert played by Nina Dobrev

Damon Salvatore played by Ian Somerhalder 

Caroline Forbes played by Candice King

Eve Inkwood played by Leah Pipes

Draco Malfoy played by Tom Felton


	2. O N E

I woke up today to feel the warmth of the bright sun on my face. I groaned at the annoyance of it, as i grabbed a pillow from under me and placed over my face so I could continue sleeping.

" Wake up, it's your first day" a voice yelled from the stairs, making their way up here.

They removed the pillow from over my face and opened the curtains, how a wonderful way to start a day I guess.

" What do you want mom, let me sleep" I turned the other way.

" Your not missing today" My mom told me.  
She threw a envelope onto my bed, as inspected it from where it was.

My hands went to reach for it, as i looked at the front and back of it.

The front said ' Amelia Salvatore' this made me more interested for what could possibly be inside the envelope.

I opened up the envelope, as i pulled out the letter that was inside.

My eyes scanned the letter, reading every word that was on it.

Dear Miss Amelia Salvatore,   
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.

All necessary books and equipment can be purchased in Diagon Alley. Term begins on September 1.

We await your owl no later then 31 July.

Students shall require to report to the Chamber of Reception. We are happy to receive you.

Sincerely,  
Professor Minerva McGonagall.

First of all, what's hogwarts? How do they expect me to go to some diagon alley when no one knows where the fuck that is.

Honestly, the silliest shit I've heard today.

" Hurry up and get yourself down here!" Mara screamed from downstairs, I then looked to the side of me and she wasn't sleeping in her bed.

I then got myself off of bed and went to take a shower. I stepped inside the shower, as I turned on the warm water.

The warm water hit my face, streaming down my bare naked body. I grabbed the shampoo I always use, and my hand went through my hair- into my scalp to wash myself properly.

I then washed my hair with conditioner. Once i was done washing my hair, i used body wash for the rest of my body.

Once i was done, I turned off the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I walked to the room me and mara shared, as i got myself into clothes.

Once I was done changing, i started brushing my hair. I then put on perfume that smelt like daisies.

I then rushed downstairs, as my parents were still calling my name to get me down there. I scoffed as I made my way, I'd rather go back to Mystic Falls High.

" Hey mom, how are we suppose to get to Hogwarts?" I asked her, as i took a seat at the table.

" Elijah will help you get there, you can say he knows his ways" Elena responded back.

" Like in Elijah Mikaelson?" I questioned his name.

" Yes" The only word that came out her mouth.

" Elena, you know I'm not fond of Elijah taking my kids to school" A voice from behind her said.

The voice made himself know, and it was my father.

" Well Damon, we don't really know of where the so called Hogwarts is now do we?" Her head turned into his direction.

" No, but we could always ask anyone else, but your ignorance is in the way of that" He scoffed.

" Do we even know anyone else who knows where that hell of a place is?" I entered myself in the conversation.

" Language, young lady" My mom gave me a glance.

" No i suppose we don't know anyone else" He stated, as he placed his hands on my mother's shoulders.

" Therefore, thats why Elijah is taking them there" she gave a sarcastic smile, that made my father roll his eyes.

" And Amelia, next time don't be such a sleepyhead" A smile appeared on my fathers lips.

" And father, next time don't call me a sleepyhead" I gave a sarcastic and annoyed smile, then rolled my eyes.

" Your lucky i'm no longer a vampire, or I would have compelled you to have better behavior and attitude" He replied.

" Good thing you aren't, that would have been annoying" The tone of my voice got higher, just for him to hear the words my mouth formed.

" Well don't let this turn into a argument" Mother spoke a word, at last.

We then heard a knock on the door, as Mara got up from where she was sitting to open and see who it was. 

My eyes were on the door, as Mara opened it. It was Elijah, and then someone unexpected came along too.

It was my aunt, Caroline Forbes.

I shifted out my seat, and went to give my aunt a warm welcome.

" What brings you here, Caroline? Oh wait I already know, I told you to go with Elijah incase he rips their hearts out" my father grew confident with what he has said.

He and Elijah exchanged looks as my father then stepped in front of me, causing me to stare at his back.

" Don't rip my daughter's heart out, there'll be a problem if so" He spat, not breaking the eye contact between him and Elijah.

" Dad, it's not like your a vampire. Suppose you stop acting like you are one. Your just a human." I scoffed. 

" And you aren't, Amelia Salvatore?" He turned in my direction, his back now facing Elijah.

" Not really, since I'm going to a school for witches? If that counts for something."I felt confidence within myself.

He rolled his eyes, as he turned back to look at Elijah.

" Just take care of them, please" he finally calmed down.

" You have my word, Damon" Elijah reassured.

Hope he was actually keeping his promise. As we got into his car, we just drove off.

Durning the car ride, I haven't spoke a word to Elijah or Mara. I kept my eyes focused from what was outside the window.

Mara hasn't spoken a word either, since we've only seen him only a couple of times. We weren't able to call Elijah someone we actually knew, since my parents had history with him and his family.

Too history that I'd rather not speak of, since it was filled with anger and all the horrible things.

My parents took the cure for vampirism, to have me and mara.

There wasn't much to really do, the car ride was going to be long. I didn't feel the need for excitement, I don't have a passion for school.

There aren't much interesting things, boys weren't interesting either. All of them are stuck up and have no clue what the definition of respect someone is.

I was taught, that love isn't something that lasts a very long time. You aren't lucky to find the right person anywhere.

There aren't too much of perfect boys, but I don't have to time to figure any of that out for myself. It's stupid that people believe in such word, most of them never get so lucky.

Good thing I don't believe in love, or I would have cried myself to sleep from embarrassment that would be.

I never once experienced love, so I wouldn't know what it would be like. It was be too much issues if I were to.

My mom and Dad believed in their own love, as they were the perfect people for each other. People die for love and such things like that. 

I wouldn't, I know that.

I grew bored by the second, actually wishing we'd get there soon. I started fiddling with my fingers, as I felt eyes on me as I did.

I then turned my head into Mara's direction, and noticed she was the one that had eyes on me. I gave a glance, that caused her to look back to her side of the window.

I then put my eyes back to look out the window, the surroundings as Elijah continued to drive.

I then realized we were far from home, I knew how much I was going to miss it.

We then arrived, to the train station.

We got out, as Elijah escorted us there. I got my luggage out from the trunk. We then made our way onto the train station, as we took our seats.

After a good 20 minutes, we got off the train and were walking our way for our next stop.

We stood in-front a brick wall.

" What are we suppose todo, admire the wall?" I huffed.

" You walk through it to get to your destination" Elijah spoke.

" What idiot walks into a brick wall? Unless if your desperate to get yourself killed" Mara responded.

I then watched as a ginger haired boy ran into it, passing through it. I then stood there, shocked with what I've just seen.

Elijah then gave us both a glance, as he crossed his arms in front in his chest as he knew he was correct.

We then went in, and then it was an entire new world. A new world exposed to our eyes to see.

The first thing we needed todo was get our wands, we stepped into the shop for it. We've already gotten those things that they call money here. Elijah has his ways, don't know how.

He probably went to threaten someone who he's the original vampire, but probably no one really heard of him here.

This was a place not even the originals were known.

" Why hello there, I assume your here looking for a wand?" whatever he was asked.

" Yes, I suppose I am" I answered politely.

We kept trying different wands, until I found the one right for me. I then left, with the wand in my hand.

After everything was done, Elijah left us within the walls of the school.

Hogwarts.

We really arrived, I was surprised by the looks from outside of it. It looked like a dream. My sister and I didn't know much about the houses you get sorted in, so we really didn't care what house we got into.

We were now waiting to get sorted, as they called up someone.

" Ravenclaw!" the hat spoke, as the girl found its way to the Ravenclaw table.

" Mara Salvatore" McGonagall spoke loudly, as my sister walked up and sat in the seat. The hat was placed over her head.

" Gryffindor!" the hat yelled, as everyone cheered for her and she made her way to the Gryffindor table.

" Amelia Salvatore" She then called my name, as i walked up nervously. I swallowed thickly, waiting for the hat to say any house for me to be sorted in.

" Slytherin!" the hat yelled, i walked over to the slytherin table as people were cheering.

There was open seat left, next to a platinum blonde headed boy. He was the only one that wasn't cheering, and he watched as I took a seat next to him.

His eyes were on me, as I dared not to look.

" Didn't know mudblood's get sorted into Slytherin" he murmured under his breath.

" Would you like to say that a little louder?" i demanded, as i turned my head towards him.

He turned his head into my direction.

" What did you just say?" The platinum blonde boy scanned my face, his brows furrowed with anger.

" You heard me, would you like to say that a little louder?" I spat at him.

" Do you know who your talking to?" He asked, anger within his voice.

" I do, I'm talking to some raging dumbass who can't keep his petty mouth shut" I fumed, my blood felt like it was boiling. I wanted his head to be teared from his body.

" What the fuck did you just call me?" he raged.

" Are you death? Or must I repeat myself?" I fumed, my pulse quicken. I just wanted to find wherever my dorm was and never leave it.

Everyone was getting up, so I did as-well. We all went to the slytherin common room, as someone said the code to get inside.

I ran inside as everyone else did, and just rushed my  
way to where the dorms were. As I was going to open the door to the dorm, someone grabs me by the wrist.

It was the same ignorant platinum blonde boy from earlier, the grip he had on my wrist got tighter.

" I don't think we were finished" He opened the door for me, and threw me inside. He then grabbed my wrist again, and threw me onto a bed.

His face was hovering over me, as his hand went to my throat.

" Thinking you could escape fate now could you?" He leaned in and whispered into my ear, sending a shiver up my spine.

" Take off your shirt" He demanded.

" I said, take off your shirt" the grip he had on my neck got harder.

" Guess I'll do it for you" He whispered into my ear again.

He took off my shirt completely, as I gasped. His eyes darted to where my bra was, as he then gazed at my eyes.

We then held eye contact for moment, then his eyes went to where my bra was again. His finger glided across my breasts, shivers sent up my spine.

His other hand was still tight around my neck. Fuck he's strong.

" Never test me again" He told me.  
" Because you have no clue of what i'm capable of" He says, as he kept gliding his finger along my breast.

He leans in and whispers into my ear seductively  
" Did i make myself clear Salvatore?"

I nodded slowly, but his face told me it wasn't enough. The grip he had around my neck got tight enough to make me gasp for air.

" Use your words" His voice laced with anger.

" Y-yes" i stuttered, as a grind grew across his face. 

He let go of my throat, as he opened and shut the door behind him.


	3. T H R E E

I woke up, back in my dorm. my body shot up from it was resting, as my eyes scanned the room for surroundings.

" Merlin- are you alright?" a familiar voice spoke, as I turned my head in its direction.

" I'm fine, what do you want Malfoy?" I asked him, scratching the back of my head

" Nothing" he answered, his eyes then found mine. I felt the sudden urge in my stomach to go up to him and just brush my lips onto his.

Fuck- he's so charming. The room filled itself with thoughts, completely quiet. My mind drifted itself from everything, just focusing to glance into his beautiful baby blue eyes.

I heard someone open the door to the dorm, as i felt myself back in reality. I turned my head to where the door was, as found Mara leaning on the door frame.

Her eyes scanned the room, as they found Draco was in here too. Her brows furrowed, her face expression showed a sign of confusion.

Before any word could escape from her i spoke up.

" Well don't give me that look, it's not like I've done something wrong"

" Never said you did little sister" she gave a sarcastic smile as her eyes found something else to glare at.

Draco was observing the situation, as his eyes glanced over at me then his eyes slowly moved to Mara. 

Mara quickly turned her head into his direction, and gave him a glance that made his eyes glance at something different.

I felt annoyed about how silent it was within the room.

" Will this get you to speak up?" Draco spoke up with a grind spread onto his face, he shifted out from where he had been seated. His lips made it's way onto mine.

" Ew" mara's face scrunched up in disgust, as she shut the door and her presence left the room.

Our mouths moved eagerly in rhythm. He brought up his hand to my cheek, our tongues dancing with each other.

My arms wrapped themselves around his neck, bringing him closer. His lips felt soft against mine.

The kiss was filled with eager and desperation, it showed how long he had wanted todo just that.

" Someone's desperate" i mumbled, my lips still on his.

" I'll show you what desperate looks like" he removed his lips from mine, and went to where my neck was.

He started giving sloppy kisses on my neck, and sucking my skin leaving light purple bruises. My free hand went to his hair, tugging at it playfully.

My head titled up, staring at the celling.

He titled my head back down.

" I want you to watch the way i'm going to fuck you" he had a pug grind that grew onto his lips, his hands went to my waist then went to the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up.

" Such a beautiful body" he complimented me, as I felt myself blush a bright red tone.

I felt like butterflies bursted within my stomach. I never really had anyone to compliment me before.

He started giving kisses up my stomach, then to where my bra was. He ripped off my bra, then threw it to the floor leaving the upper part of my body fully exposed to him.

I then tugged at his shirt, so he could take it off. He took off his shirt, then his abs were exposed to my eyes to see.

He had a muscular body, he had abs that I've never really seen something like it.

My eyes just darted to where his abs were, it was impossible to keep my eyes off.

" Someone's staring" he stated.

" Weren't you staring?" i replied, a smirk planted onto my face.

He leaned in and sexually whispered into my ear.

" Maybe I was Salvatore"

I felt his warm breath radiating onto my skin, sending a shiver down my spine.

He moved his head to where my chest was, as he tongue played with my breasts. He was sucking on the nipple, moans escaping my lips.

He then bit onto them, making a whimper escape my lips. He was impressed with the way he'd please me. I didn't need to scan his face for grind to know it was there.

His knee was on my covered clit, causing me to bite my lower lip. His finger went to my underwear, as his thumb went to my clit and rubbed circles on it.

A moan escaped my lips, as he did it at a faster pace.

He then did it at a even faster past, i felt myself coming to my climax.

" D-draco i'm going to c-cum" i stuttered.

" Then cum for me darling" he whispered sexually into my ear, sending a shiver up my spine.

" Just cum for me darling" he said again, a grind grew onto his lips.

I then suddenly felt myself come to my climax, as he rolled to the other side of the bed. I took deep breaths, as I felt his eyes on me.

From the corner of my eyes, the grind grew bigger and was impressed with the work he did on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey babies! sorry this was bad, i know i have to improve in writinh which is what im tryong todo lol. anyways- enjoy reading!


	4. F O U R

He picked up my clothes from the floor, and threw it to me. I then put the shirt above my head, then grabbed my pants and wore it again as well.

His eyes were on me, as I turned my head towards him.

" You waiting for a show or something?" I asked, my voice filled with sarcasm.

" No, I was just on my way out" he replied, making his way towards the door.

He opened the door, and shut the door behind him. I took a deep breath, my hand ran through my hair.

My legs gave in, plunged into the bed. My eyes darted to the celling, staring at it.

Eve walked in the dorm, only minutes after Draco left.

" Did you have fun?" Eve blurted, she balanced herself as she took another step.

" Are you drunk?" i asked, scanning her face.

She tumbled back, her back leaning against the door. She giggled, her voice was uneven describing how badly drunk she was.

I shifted up where I've been sitting, and helped her get to her bed.

" You know if i was teacher you probably would have gotten points token away from our house, right?" i talked, sitting myself at the edge of the bed.

She then scoffed, as she was going to take another sip from her cup I snatched it from her hands and took a sip from her cup instead.

I squeezed my eyes shut, chugging the whole drink completely down my throat. The flavor of the alcoholic drink was strong, and I wasn't use to drinking anything related to it.

I then placed the cup on the dresser, the cup now completely empty. Eve got up, walking drunkly to her dresser and grabbed a whole bottle of alcohol from one of the cabinets. 

She then poured the drink, as I took it and chugged it down my throat too. She kept pouring more until the bottle was half empty. I took the whole bottle, taking sips out of it every now and then.

I was doing this so she wouldn't be taking the drinks. She would cheer every once in a while once i took a sip.

I felt strange, the world was spinning around me. The alcohol roamed in my system, my mind wasn't clear.

The drink took an effect on me, intoxicated me with how strong it was.

" I need water, to clear my mind" i blurted out, as a groan escaped my lips.

" Oh come on, your acting like a baby" Eve complained.

I then left the room, as I walked into the common room. The way I walked was unstable and rocky.Someone suddenly pushed me on the wall, as I groaned.I slowly looked up, and saw Malfoy.

His knee went in-between both my legs, as he then had an arm against my throat.

" What are you doing here Salvatore?" He queried, looking me up and down slowly.

" To get fresh air, or is that illegal now Malfoy?" i spat at him.

He then let me go, as his eyes were fixed onto me. He watched my every movement. I stumbled onto the doorway, as someone grasped onto my arm.

They leaded me somewhere, as I didn't understand this at all.

What's going on? What's happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well- uh that was werid. anyways- what do you think will happen next? Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
